


Running at the speed of light

by WolfKomoki



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Nanowrimo, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Blaine's life was currently great. He was living in New York with his husband Kurt, until he receives a phone call that his best friend had been struck by lightning. Sebastian spends nine months in a coma before he wakes up, and finds that he runs at speeds no one thought possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by the CW. Glee is owned by FOX. In this A/U Barry Allen doesn't exist.  
> Well it's that time of year again, it's time for Camp Nanowrimo! Join me as I take you on this journey.

                  

 

 

 

 

When Sebastian turned eighteen, he was hit with an epiphany. He wanted to change from the person he was in high school, he wanted to help people, and so he decided to study to become a CSI. The work was hard, and some of the things he was learning about disturbed him, but he knew that one day he would be able to help people. When Sebastian finally got done with school, he found out about a job opening in Central City. He’d never seen himself, leaving Ohio, but he knew that he couldn’t pass up this opportunity, so he packed his things, paid his last rent payment, and got an apartment in Central City. One day Sebastian found out about Star Labs latest project: the particle accelerator. The device was supposed to power all of Central City with clean energy, as well as further the advancement of science, and medicine. Sebastian can’t lie to himself, he was intrigued, so he tried to get in line to see it. Unfortunately, by the time he got there, he’d missed the cut off point, so he decided to return to work, feeling disappointed that he’d missed seeing it activate. Everything was going normally until it started thundering.

         Sebastian quickly runs over to the chain for the skylight, desperately trying to close it when he sees the liquid in the test tubes in the lab start to float, and the building starts shaking. He sees an explosion in the distance, and before he knew it, lightning came through the skylight, knocking him backwards. Sebastian’s body smacked against the chemical shelf, dousing him in God knows how many chemicals before his world goes black. By the time he’s found, Sebastian was covered in chemicals, and broken glass. The paramedics start checking his pulse, and that’s when their eyes widened. Sebastian’s pulse was fast, way too fast for a normal person. When Sebastian gets to the hospital, the doctors and nurses were hard at work trying to get him stable. By the time they did, Sebastian had slipped into a coma.

         “We need to check his phone for anyone we can call, we could only find records that his name is Sebastian Smythe.” The nurse insists. The doctor nods and finds his phone. Thankfully, it still worked, and he didn’t have a lock on it. As they go through his contacts, they find out that a Blaine Anderson in New York was listed as his emergency contact. It was nine at night in New York. Blaine, and Kurt were cuddled up on the couch watching their favorite movie when Blaine’s phone vibrated in his pocket.

         _What the hell? Who could be calling at this time?_ He wonders, and that’s when he gets out on his phone. When he looks at the caller ID he sees a California area code. Frowning, he answers the phone.

         “Hello?” He asks.

         “ _Hello is this number for a Blaine Anderson_?” A woman’s voice asked on the phone.

         “Yes? May I ask who’s calling?” Blaine asks.

         “ _My name is Cassandra Williams, I’m a doctor here at the Central City General Hospital, and Sebastian Smythe was listed as your emergency contact._ ” The woman, now known as Cassandra answers. Blaine sits straight up, and that’s when Kurt pauses the movie.

         “Emergency contact what—is Sebastian okay?” Blaine asks.

         “ _I’m afraid that he’s in a coma Mr. Anderson_.” Cassandra says.

         “A coma? What do you mean he’s in a coma? What happened?” Blaine shouts.

         “ _Sebastian was working late in his lab one night, when um he was struck by lightning the day of the Star Labs particle accelerator. Um, the device went wrong and there was an explosion causing a lot of casualties. Thankfully, Sebastian was only injured._ ” Cassandra answers. Blaine’s heart nearly stopped when he hears those words.

         “Is he… is going to wake up?” He asks hesitantly.

         “ _We don’t know_.” Cassandra says, and that’s all Blaine needed to hear when he hung up the phone.

         “Did you just say Sebastian? What happened to him? It’s been years since we last saw him.” Kurt asks with concern.

         “He… he’s in a coma Kurt.” Blaine answers.

         “No! What… what happened to him?” Kurt asks, his voice shaking.

         “He um… he was in his lab, when something called a Particle Accelerator exploded. He was struck by lightning, and he’s in a coma.” Blaine says, his voice breaking.

         “Is he going to wake up?” Kurt asks.

         “They don’t know.” Blaine answers.

         “Do you… do you think we should tell everyone?” Kurt asks.

         “Kurt, how well did we get along with him in high school?” Blaine asks.

         “We didn’t, but Blaine, it’s been years. We’ve all put that behind us. I think Sebastian would appreciate having visitors.” Kurt reminds him.

         “Okay, okay.” Blaine says, and that’s when he starts a group text with the Warblers, and the New Directions, explaining what was going on. A few days have passed since then, and a few people decided to come with Blaine and Kurt to see him: Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, and Artie. When they walked into the hospital, Sam grabbed onto Artie’s chair as they walked up to the front desk.

         “Excuse me, sir?” Rachel asks.

         “How may I help you miss?” The man asks.

         “We were told that Sebastian Smythe was here, can we see him?” She asks. The guy frowns.

         “I don’t know, are you family?” He asks. Blaine frowns.

         “Sir… Sebastian doesn’t have any family in this country, his dad disowned him when he was in the sixth grade.” He informs.

         “Oh. Normally we don’t allow non-family members in the ICU without permission from the family, but we can make an exception in this case. Just um… next time, only two visitors at a time alright?” The man says.

         “Thank you, sir, we appreciate it.” Sam tells him.

         “ICU-3 it’s on the third floor.” The man informs, and that’s when they all take the elevator to the floor. When they get to Sebastian’s room, they all stare in shock at all the equipment that he was attached to.

         “Oh my God.” Artie says.

         “I think I’m gonna be sick.” Sam says, covering his mouth in shock.

         “I just… I wish he could hear me.” Blaine says, grabbing Sebastian’s hand.

         “He knows we’re here, he does.” Rachel frowns. They all nod.

         “Hey Sebastian, I know we didn’t always get along when we were teenagers, but you can’t quit, okay? You’ve gotta get better.” Mercedes pleads.

         “Yeah man, don’t leave us.” Sam pleads.

         “We already lost Finn, don’t make us lose you too.” Artie pleads.

         “Please don’t leave us.” Kurt pleads, his voice breaking. God the last conversation he had with him, he told him to stay the hell away from him. What if…what if he dies before he has the chance to make up for that?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

         It was nine months later when Sebastian could swear he could hear his favorite song start playing: Smooth Criminal.

         “What are you doing?” Caitlin asks.

         “He likes this song.” Cisco smiles.

         “How could you _possibly_ know that?” Caitlin asks.

         “I checked his Facebook page. I mean he can hear everything, right?” Cisco asks.

         “Auditory functions _are_ the last sensory faculties to degenerate.” Caitlin informs.

         “Annie are you okay Annie? So, Annie are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?” Cisco sings. Suddenly Sebastian sits straight up and starts fighting the ventilator.

         “Whoa! Easy there, _easy_. That tube is helping you breathe.” Cisco informs as Caitlin takes the equipment off.

         “ _Who are you people? Where the hell am I_?” Sebastian calls out in French. Caitlin and Cisco both blink.

         “Um… I don’t speak French dude.” Cisco frowns.

         “ _Who are you people? Why the hell am I in a lab_?” Sebastian demands. Caitlin frowns and looks at him.

         “Sebastian, can you understand us?” She asks. Sebastian slowly blinks. _English, right. These people are speaking English._

         “Where am I?” He asks.

         “You’re in Star Labs.” Cisco informs. Sebastian stares in confusion.

         “Star Labs? Who are you people?” He asks.

         “I’m Cisco Ramon, she’s Dr. Caitlin Snow.” Cisco informs.

         “I need you to urinate in this.” Caitlin says as she places a pee cup in front of Sebastian.

         “Not right this second!” Cisco scolds.

         “Excuse me, what the fuck is going on? What the _hell_ is happening?” Sebastian demands.

         “You were struck by lightning dude!” Cisco informs. Sebastian’s eyes widened comically.

         “Lightning?! You’re not _serious_ , are you?” He asks.

         “Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they’re in a chronic, and unexplained, state of cellular regeneration.” Caitlin informs.

         “Cellular what? What the fuck are you talking about?” Sebastian asks.

         “Sebastian, you were in a coma.” Cisco informs. Sebastian’s face pales.

         “For how long?” He asks.

         “Nine months. Welcome back Mr. Smythe, we have a lot to discuss.” Sebastian looks up to see a man in a wheelchair wheel into the room.

         “Holy _shit_ , you’re Harrison Wells. That renowned scientist!” Sebastian gasps.

         “Yes, I am.” Harrison smiles.

         “It’s strange meeting you.” Sebastian says.

         “Well, you certainly went to great lengths to do it. Star Labs hasn’t been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class four hazardous location. Many were injured, myself included.” Harrison informs.

         “Holy fuck. _What happened_?” Sebastian asks.

         “Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned. For forty-five minutes I had achieved my life's dream and then, then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, the energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky, and that, in turn, seeded a storm cloud, that created a lightning bolt that struck you.” Harrison explains.

         “Damn.” Sebastian comments.

         “I was recovering when I heard about you. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was, actually a misdiagnosis, because you see, you weren't flat-lining, Sebastian, your heartbeat was moving _too fast_ for the EKG monitor to register it.” Harrison tells him.

         “Who moved me here?” Sebastian asks.

         “Detective West and his daughter, called Charlotte Dupis-Smythe-Roux and she gave them permission to move you here.” Harrison answers.

         “Oh. Wait, Joe?” Sebastian asks.

         “Yes. He, Iris, and several of your friends in Ohio, and New York came to see you a lot.” Harrison informs.

         “I need to go.” Sebastian says as he gets up from the cot.

         “No, you _can’t_!” Caitlin protests.

         “No, no, no, Caitlin's right, now that you're awake, we need to do more tests. You're still going through changes, there's so much that we don't know.” Harrison adds.

         “Look, no offense, but this place smells of chemicals, and I’d really like to go now.” Sebastian says as he leaves the building.

         “ _Really_?” Caitlin asks when he leaves. When Sebastian takes off, he walks into CC Jitters, and that’s when he sees Iris inside. Iris drops the coffee she was holding and runs to give Sebastian a hug.

         “Oh my God! You’re _awake_! Why didn’t Star Labs call us?” She asks. Sebastian chuckles.

         “I just woke up like a minute ago.” He informs. Iris raises an eyebrow.

         “Should you even be on your feet?” She asks incredously.

         “Iris, I’m okay.” Sebastian says.

         “I watched you _die_ Bas. Your heart kept stopping.” Iris says, her voice breaking. Sebastian grabs her arm and puts her hand against his chest.

         “See? Still beating.” He smiles.

         “It’s really fast.” Iris says with concern. Sebastian’s eyes widened when a waitress dropped a tray, and everything was suddenly in slow motion.

         “Are you okay, Tracy?” Iris asks the waitress. Sebastian took this opportunity to slip out of the building unnoticed and get to work. When he gets to work, he’s pulled into a hug by Joe.

         “Oh, you scared the _hell_ out of us kid.” He tells him.

         “Yep, that was quite the nap you took there, baby face, and you still look twelve.” Sebastian’s coworker teases. Sebastian snorts as Joe lets him go.

         “You look okay. Are you really?” Joe asks.

         “Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Still wrapping my head around how long it’s been, but yeah.” Sebastian informs.

         “Detective West. We got a 5-50 in progress at the Gold City Bank. Two dead. Storm’s really picking up on the south side. Better grab your rain gear.” A female officer informs.

         “Do you need help?” Sebastian asks.

         “No, you take it easy. They’ll be plenty for you to do once you settle in. Let’s go partner.” Joe says.

         “Hey Smythe. Glad to see you.” Eddie smiles.

         “Thanks Eddie.” Sebastian smiles as they leave the building. It was a few minutes later when Iris walks in with lunch for Eddie. Sebastian frowns.

         “Sorry Iris, Eddie and Joe had to go after a suspect. I can hand it to him when he gets back.” Sebastian tells her. Sebastian looks up when they bring in a suspect. Suddenly the suspect is reaching for a gun, and Sebastian’s world slows down. He’s up in seconds, running over to the suspect and slapping the gun out of his hands. After that, everything was running at a normal speed, and he stares in confusion.

         “Damn kid, nice save.” Officer Gibbons praises.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

                  Now that Sebastian was alone, he turns on his phone’s camera, putting it on the stand as he draws blood. He then puts it in a test tube, and fires up the analyzer at his job.

         “Subject spent nine months in a coma after being struck by lightning and doused in chemicals. The subject is complaining about experiencing the passage of time at a different rate. One minute, time is normal, then it slows down. I have found no logical explanation for this.” Sebastian says to the camera.

         “Current time is eight thirty-six in the morning.” He adds. The second hand on the clock was frozen, and everything was really slow until he sees the minute change.

         “Time changed at _one tenth_ of a second?” Sebastian asks.

         “Subject was able to knock a gun out of a suspect’s hand before the suspect even had time to grab it.” He says. He opens the computer that was brought into his lab, and hacks into the security cameras. He points his camera towards the footage. The suspect goes for his gun, and Sebastian is slapping the gun out of the suspect’s hand in mere seconds. Suddenly it clicks.

         “The world _isn’t_ slowing down, I’m speeding up.” He says as he shuts off the camera. Sebastian frowns. _What the hell is going on?_ Sebastian nervously deletes the footage, and that’s when he hears a beep letting him know that the sample was done. Slowly, he walks over to the machine and looks at the results. His eyes widened at what he sees. There was something in his blood that was moving fast. Sebastian destroys the sample and starts analyzing the stuff he’s supposed to be analyzing. By the time the day ends, Sebastian was full of energy, which was odd considering the fact that he’d just gotten off from work.

         Sebastian had been a rather athletic teenager when he’d taken up Lacrosse. This was different though. This was nothing like he’d ever felt before. He starts running, hoping to burn off the excess energy when he finds himself running two thousand, eight hundred, twenty-eight miles to New York in mere minutes. Sebastian stares at the sign in disbelief. There’s no way that he’d run to New York in mere minutes, and yet, that’s exactly what he did. When Sebastian left California, it was eight at night, but when he got to New York, it was eleven at night due to the time difference.

         Sebastian’s eyes widened when he realizes that: holy shit his clothes were on fire! Sebastian starts frantically patting his clothes, hoping to put the fire out. Thankfully, the fire was out in seconds, so he decided to walk to Kurt, and Blaine’s home. When Sebastian gets there, it was twelve in the morning, which means that back home it’s only nine at night.

         Sebastian slowly knocks on the front door, waiting for a response. Kurt was sleeping on the couch when he heard a knock at the front door. Blaine was away for six months for a Broadway tour, which left him alone at the house. Yawning, he puts down Bruce and slowly opens the door. Kurt’s eyes widened when he sees Sebastian Smythe standing outside.

         “What in the holy _hell_? Get your ass _in_ here!” Kurt demands as Sebastian walks inside. Sebastian blinks when he sees a pillow on the couch shaped like an arm.

         “Is Blaine not here?” He asks, recognizing the boyfriend pillow immediately. He’d bought Iris one as a joke one time, and not that she would ever admit it, but she loves it.

         “No, he’s currently on tour.” Kurt yawns. Sebastian blinks when Kurt pulls him in for a hug.

         “Kurt _what are you_ —” Sebastian asks with confusion. The last conversation they’d had, Kurt had told him to stay the hell away from him. Sebastian blinks when tears pour from Kurt’s eyes.

         “God, I was so _scared_!” Kurt sobs. Sebastian blinks, but nods, urging him to continue.

         “I was so scared that you were never gonna wake up! I mean _shit_ the last conversation we had, I told you to stay the hell away from me! You could’ve _died_ , and that would have been the last thing I had ever _said_ to you.” Kurt says, his voice breaking. Sebastian grabs his arm and places Kurt’s hand against his chest.

         “Feel that? It’s still beating, _I’m okay_.” Sebastian says, making sure to speak in a calm, reassuring tone. Kurt frowns when he feels Sebastian’s pulse.

         “It’s really fast.” He says with concern. Kurt moves Bruce and motions for Sebastian to sit on the couch. Sebastian sits next to him on the couch, still amused that he still had that thing.

         “I can’t believe you still have that thing Lady Hummel.” He teases. Kurt cracks up.

         “Really? After all these years I’m _still_ a lady?” He laughs.

         “I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Sebastian smiles.

         “Hey, how did you _get_ here anyway? I didn’t even know that you were _awake_ , let alone in New York.” Kurt asks. Sebastian frowns.

         “Kurt, can I… can I _show_ you something?” He asks nervously. Kurt frowns. Sebastian was acting different, well, different than how he remembered him, at least.

         “Oh God, you’re not gonna propose to me, are you?” He jokes. Sebastian snorts.

         “No, and even if I wanted to, polygamy is illegal.” He says. He gets up after that, motioning for Kurt to follow him outside.

         “Sebastian, come on, it’s dark out here.” Kurt says.

         “I want you to look straight ahead, okay?” Sebastian asks.

         “I can’t see in the _dark_ Sebastian!” Kurt shouts.

         “Just _trust me_ , please.” Sebastian pleads.

         “Okay, I trust you.” Kurt says as he looks straight ahead. His eyes widened when Sebastian takes off running, and a trail of red lightning appears behind him. Sebastian was back in mere minutes.

         “Let’s go inside now.” He says as he steps back inside with Kurt, gently closing the door behind him.

         “You have _superpowers_!” Kurt exclaims.

         “I know!” Sebastian grins.

         “ _How_? Why? _When_?” Kurt asks, and that’s when Sebastian explains about the Particle Accelerator Explosion.

        


	4. Chapter 4

         “Nine months ago, I was supposed to be in line to see the particle accelerator. I’ve never been much for science, but what people were saying intrigued me, so I tried to get in line to see it. Unfortunately, I missed the cut off point, so I decided to go back to work. I figured it was better than a night wasted. Everything was going fine for forty-five minutes, and then it started thundering. I knew that it was only a matter of time before lightning struck, so I ran for the chain to the skylight. I was about to close it, when the liquid in the test tubes started floating, and it distracted me.

         The building starts shaking, and my first thought was that we were having an earthquake, until I heard a loud boom, and I turned around to see an explosion in the distance from the window. The next thing I knew, lightning came through the skylight, which in turn knocked me backwards into the chemical rack, and my world went black after that. I woke up nine months after that to discover that I had super speed.” Sebastian explains.

         “Damn. Have you told anyone else yet?” Kurt asks. Sebastian shakes his head.

         “No. You’re the first person I’ve told.” He answers.

         “Seriously? I’m the first person you’ve told? Well, now I feel flattered.” Kurt says.

         “Although if you ran all the way here, then you _must_ be starving. Come on, let’s get you something to eat.” He insists as he walks to the kitchen. Sebastian sits at the table, watching as Kurt pulls out a box of pizza.

         “I hope pizza is okay.” Kurt says.

         “Who doesn’t like _pizza_?” Sebastian asks as Kurt places the box in front of him. After that he places the pizza cutter on the table, and he hands him a plate. Sebastian grins and cuts all the pieces, scarfing down the entire pizza in minutes.

         “Damn, you really _are_ hungry!” Kurt comments.

         “Yeah, I have to eat ten thousand calories a day at least.” Sebastian laughs.

         “Seriously? How on Earth do you manage that?” Kurt asks.

         “Very carefully.” Sebastian jokes. Kurt snorts.

         “Let’s get some sleep, okay? It’s late.” Kurt insists.

         “The couch will be fine.” Sebastian tells him.

         “No offense, but you’re over six feet tall. The couch would be very uncomfortable. Look, there’s a guest room, come on.” Kurt insists. Sebastian yawns and follows Kurt to the guest room. When he gets there, he slowly crawls into bed, slowly tucking himself in as he sets an alarm on his phone for nine in the morning. This would give him plenty of time to get back to California before work starts. After that, he plugs up his phone, and that’s when he slowly closes his eyes to sleep.

         _Sebastian recognizes this place. It’s the first case he ever investigated. He’s staring up at the brick house where an eight-year-old girl was murdered. He’d quickly determined that it was a robbery gone wrong. The girl was hiding in the closet, and she was on the phone with emergency services. Her parents were dead upstairs._

_Soon the robber found her and shot her with the police on the other end. She was eight-years-old. She’ll never go to middle school. She’ll never go to high school. She’ll never graduate. She’ll never get a date. She’ll never go to college._

_She’ll never have kids. She’ll never have grandchildren. She’ll never grow old. All because some asshole shot and killed an eight-year-old girl. This was the first time that Sebastian was determined to help people. He’d had many cases after that, but he’ll always remember that particular case. That particular case is what drives him to do his job._

         When Sebastian wakes up, the alarm was blaring on his phone. Groaning, he slowly opens his eyes and grabs the phone, yawning as he turns off the alarm. After making the bed, Sebastian walks into the living room to see Kurt making breakfast.

         “Oh hey. I guess this means you’ll be going back to Central City?” Kurt asks.

         “Eh, it’s only six in California. I can stay here a bit longer.” Sebastian says.

         “Well then we should probably feed you. Running at super speed, you probably work up quite an appetite.” Kurt grins. Sebastian cracks up.

         “You have no idea.” He laughs. When thirty minutes pass, Kurt places a lot of pancakes in front of Sebastian.

         “So, when’s Blaine supposed to come back from his tour?” Sebastian asks.

         “Sometime in October is all I know.” Kurt shrugs.

         “God. How do you handle that?” Sebastian asks.

         “Calls, text messages, video chat. It’s not the best, but it works.” Kurt shrugs. Sebastian starts eating the pancakes, having no idea of what to say to that. _I wonder, what would I do in his shoes? Would I be able to handle something like that?_

         “What’s it like running that fast?” Kurt asks.

         “Honestly? It’s exhilarating, like you never want to stop.” Sebastian answers.

         “What was it like to be struck by lightning?” Kurt asks.

         “Honestly? It hurt like hell. I thought I was dead at first.” Sebastian answers.

         “Must have been strange knowing that you missed out on nine months of your life.” Kurt says.

         “It _was_ , actually. I’m still trying to wrap my head around that fact.” Sebastian admits. After that, he continues eating the pancakes. Kurt cracks up when Sebastian starts scarfing it down.

         “Hey, take it easy before I have to give you the Heimlich maneuver!” He laughs. Sebastian rolls his eyes and continues eating. Before he knew it, he’d eaten three plates of pancakes.

         “Well, I gotta run. Thanks for the food Kurt.” Sebastian says as he walks outside. Once he was outside, he runs back to Central City, patting his clothes as he walks over to his home. Joe had apparently been keeping up with the rent payments while Sebastian was in his coma, which Sebastian appreciates. Joe was just a coworker, he never expected him to do something like that. _I’ll have to remember to thank him._


	5. Chapter 5

         When Sebastian returned to Central City, he walks into his home for the first time in nine months. He was surprised that Joe had bothered to keep the place so clean, but he appreciated it. He walks into the place, slowly breathing in as he takes in his home. He wants nothing more than to have a day off, but he knew that he couldn’t. It was already seven in the morning. His shift starts in an hour. It occurs to Sebastian that he doesn’t have any groceries in the house, at least he hopes he doesn’t. Food that was in the refrigerator for that long would be rotten by now.

         They’d given him his phone back, and that’s when he sees a text from Kurt. _Hey. Blaine’s number changed while you were in your coma. Here’s the new number. Also, he’s currently abroad so the number might not work._

Sebastian goes to the text and starts typing. _Does he have time to use his Skype account? I’m assuming he has one since you guys video chat._

Kurt replies back. _He uses it whenever he gets a chance. You need his username?_

Sebastian nods and replies back. _Yeah, that would be great._

When Kurt gives Sebastian Blaine’s username, he adds him, and types a note. _Hey Blaine, it’s Sebastian. I’m awake. Call me for a video chat as soon as you can._ Sebastian smiles when he sees Blaine accept it.

         Sebastian blinks when he sees Blaine call him. Within seconds he’d answered the chat.

         “Hey Blaine.” He greets.

         “Oh my God! You’re awake! You’re okay! You’re _talking_ to me!” Blaine babbles. Sebastian cracks up.

         “Breathe Killer, blue would not be a good color on you.” He laughs.

         “Sorry. When did you wake up?” Blaine asks.

         “Nine months and three days later.” Sebastian answers.

         “So, Broadway, huh? I always said that you were good with that mouth of yours” Sebastian teases. Blaine’s cheeks turn bright red.

         “Sebastian! Cut it out!” He complains. Sebastian chuckles.

         “I was only teasing Killer. No need to get all embarrassed.” He laughs.

         “So, what are you doing up so early anyway? I never took you as a morning person.” Blaine wonders.

         “Oh, I have work in an hour, so I thought I’d check in before I got there.” Sebastian answers. Blaine blinks.

         “ _You_ have a job? Really? What do you do?” He asks.

         “I’m a Forensic Scientist over at the Central City Police Department.” Sebastian answers.

         “You work in forensics? _Get out_!” Blaine exclaims.

         “Swear. They even have a nickname for me there.” Sebastian chuckles.

         “Really? What is it?” Blaine asks.

         “Baby face.” Sebastian answers. Blaine snorts.

         “Always thought you’d get into the music industry, never imagined you as a Forensic Scientist.” He tells him.

         “Ha, if you had told me I would end up in this field in high school, I would have thought that _you_ were full of shit.” Sebastian chuckles.

         “What’s it like anyway?” Blaine asks.

         “Uh, it’s a lot of lab work mostly. Every now and then I get to go out on the field, but that’s not an everyday thing. See some fucked up shit sometimes, but I like it.” Sebastian answers.

         “Anyway, I gotta get ready for work. Nice talking to you Blaine, oh and tell Kurt I said hello.” Sebastian smiles as he ends the call. Once the call was over he goes to his room, and changes into some new clothes. Once he was dressed, he takes his wallet and runs down to a grocery store. When he gets there, he buys several can goods, frozen goods, microwave meals, meals that are easy to make, snacks, and things to drink. Once he did that, he pays for his groceries, and goes back to his home.

         Once he gets inside, he puts the groceries away, and starts making breakfast. He decides to make some croissants. He hasn’t had a good one since he returned from Paris all those years ago. When the croissants finally get done, he covers them with Jam, and sits at the table as he starts eating. Within seconds he’d scarfed it down, and that’s when he packs his lunch. He’d decided to make Beef Bourguignon for his lunch. He’s been feeling homesick, so he decided to make some Parisian food.

         Once the food was ready, Sebastian puts it in his bag, and runs to work. When he gets there, he bumps into Eddie, and Iris.

         “Detective.” Iris says to Eddie. Sebastian looks at them.

         “Would you two just _kiss_ already? Shit. I already know remember?” Sebastian pleads. Eddie smiles.

         “Thanks for being so cool about this Smythe. I know it’s not easy keeping a secret.” Eddie says as he kisses Iris. Sebastian tries not to crack up. _Oh, if you only knew._

“So, we haven’t had lunch together yet. Think you two could join me when it’s time?” Sebastian asks.

         “Yeah! That sounds great!” Iris exclaims. Soon enough, Joe shows up.

         “Oh, hey Iris. What brings you by?” He questions.

         “My article. I wanted to interview Eddie on what it’s like to be a cop in Central City.” Iris lies. Sebastian was impressed with how quickly she was able to cover up the fact that she and Eddie are dating.

         “You could’ve asked me to help you with the article.” Joe reminds her.

         “I know, but I wanted an outsider’s perspective.” Iris informs.

         “Well, I won’t keep you. Bye dad.” Iris says as she leaves the building. Eddie sighs and goes to work. _When are you going to tell him Iris? I’m tired of having to hide around him._

         “Okay, what the hell was that about?” Joe asks.

         “I don’t know, it was weird though.” Sebastian lies. After that, he walks into his lab, only to be greeted by David Singh.

         “Ah Smythe. Got another weird one for ya.” David says. Sebastian blinks.

         “Okay?” He asks as David hands him papers and DNA samples. Sebastian puts the sample on the analyzer immediately, waiting for the results to come in.

 


	6. Chapter 6

         While Sebastian was at work, Harrison Wells was standing inside the time vault. Slowly, he walks over to a square panel, and presses it. A yellow suit with a red lightning bolt in the middle was on the right side of the room, covering a mannequin. The walls are covered in a series of dots. He walks over to a square panel and presses the circle. When he presses the circle, a bald, holographic, blue female face appears.

         “Good Morning Dr. Wells.” The A.I. greets.

         “Gideon, can you run a scan to see if Barry Allen exists in this timeline?” Harrison asks.

         “Certainly.” Gideon says as she starts searching the timeline. It was a minute later when Gideon gives up.

         “I have found no traces of the existence of Barry Allen.” Gideon informs. Harrison’s face pales.

         “ _Try again!_ ” He demands.

         “I have looked through every possible database Dr. Wells. There’s nothing.” Gideon informs.

         “Run a search for The Flash.” Harrison demands.

         “Sebastian Smythe. Director of Central City Police CSI division. Also known as The Flash.” Gideon informs.

         “But if Barry Allen doesn’t exist, then who created you?” Harrison asks.

         “Cisco Ramon created me.” Gideon informs. Harrison sighs with relief. Well, at least there’s still a Flash in this timeline. The only problem? How is he going to convince Sebastian Smythe to join them? He sighs.

         “Gideon make a new entry.” He commands.

         “Certainly.” Gideon says as she starts the recording.

         “It’s been fourteen years since I went back in time. Somehow, when I went back, the timeline changed. Barry Allen doesn’t exist in this timeline. End entry.” Harrison speaks into the recording.

         “May I ask what it is you’re planning to do about Mr. Smythe Dr. Wells?” Gideon asks.

         “I suppose I’ll have to wait for him to approach us about the subject of working together.” Harrison shrugs. After that he gets back in his chair, and rolls into the cortex.

         “Oh hey Dr. Wells. There’s Big Belly for you on the table if you’re hungry.” Cisco tells him. Harrison nods and wheels over to the table, opening the bag as he starts eating.

         “I still think we should’ve examined Sebastian more thoroughly.” Caitlin says.

         “You saw how he was. Sebastian didn’t seem too fond of the idea of being here.” Cisco reminds her. Harrison sighs. He did have a point. When Sebastian gets home, he’s having trouble wrapping his mind around the case he investigated today. How was it possible that the victim had another person’s DNA in their lungs?

         Never mind that, he really needs to tell the people at Star Labs about his speed. He sighs and makes a quick meal, scarfing it down as he puts his badge away. Once he did that, he walks outside, and runs to Star Labs. When he gets there, he slowly pats his clothes and walks inside. He really needs a better solution for his clothes catching on fire.

         “Sebastian you’re back!” Cisco greets.

         “Hey, I know my ass is hot, but I need help.” Sebastian says. Harrison rolls his eyes. He can tell that this kid is going to get on his nerves.

         “Sexual jokes aside, what do you need help with?” Caitlin asks. Sebastian frowns.

         “I… I have powers Caitlin.” He informs. Harrison nods.

         “I expected as much.” He shrugs. Sebastian blinks.

         “What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?” He asks.

         “You’re not the first person to develop powers after the particle accelerator explosion.” Caitlin answers.

         “Okay, I gotta ask, what is your power?” Cisco asks.

         “Super speed.” Sebastian answers.

         “Would you be okay if we ran some tests?” Harrison asks.

         “Considering I’ve been running tests too, I’d be a hypocrite if I said no.” Sebastian informs.

         “Wait, you’ve been testing yourself? Why didn’t you come to us?” Caitlin wonders.

         “Honestly, I didn’t know what this _was_ at first, so I wanted to figure that out before I came here.” Sebastian shrugs.

         “Well before we do anything, you’re going to need a flame-retardant suit to wear.” Cisco tells him.

         “I would actually like to examine your vitals if that’s okay?” Caitlin asks.

         “Yeah, sure. Do whatever you need to do to me.” Sebastian says as he sits in a chair. Cisco snorts.

         “Do you know how that would sound out of context?” He asks. Sebastian cracks up. He blinks when Caitlin straps a blood pressure machine on Sebastian’s arm. When the machine starts squeezing his arm, Sebastian winces. When it loosened, Caitlin takes it off and writes down the results.

         “Huh.” She mutters.

         “What?” Sebastian asks.

         “Your blood pressure is 290/170. You sure you’re feeling okay?” Caitlin asks.

         “I feel fine.” Sebastian says. Caitlin grabs her stethoscope next, placing the ear pieces in her ears, and the circle on his heart as she listened to it. Thumpity-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump. _Holy shit, when Dr. Wells said that Sebastian’s heart moved fast, he wasn’t kidding._

         “Caitlin? What is it?” Sebastian asks. She takes the ear pieces off and hands them to Sebastian as he listens to his heart. Damn his heart beats fast.

         “Hey, I’m gonna try one of the heart monitors. Come with me.” Caitlin says as she leads Sebastian to the med bay. When she gets there, she hooks him up to the heart monitor that they’d modified.

         “Wait, are you even going to be able to read my heart rate?” Sebastian asks. He blinks when his results come up on the screen. 220.08.

         “Uh Caitlin? Is that even normal?” Sebastian asks.

         “Not really, but you do have super speed, so the normal rules flew out of the window here.” She shrugs. Sebastian’s pulse ox monitor reads 1.00.41.

         “You know we might just have to fix you up a treadmill sometime.” Caitlin says.

         “Or we can strap a speedometer to me.” Sebastian jokes. Caitlin cracks up.

         “You’re not a car Sebastian.” She laughs.

         “Nah, I’m way faster than a car.” Sebastian also laughs.

         “Ha, we have to find a way to measure exactly how fast you are.” Caitlin smiles. This was the first time she’d smiled since her husband died.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

         Meanwhile, in Ohio, Will was planning a reunion for the New Directions and the Warblers in Central City. He starts looking for places in Central City that he could book. He eventually comes across an old concert hall and that’s when he decides to see if they’re available to book sometime in October. Will looks up when he feels Emma wrap her arms around him.

         “What are you doing?” She asks as he looks at the computer screen he was looking at.

         “Oh, hey Emma. I’m thinking about booking a venue in Central City for a New Directions-Warblers reunion.” Will tells her.

         “I’m all for a reunion, but why Central City?” Emma asks.

         “Because, I wanted a change of scenery, and California sounds nice.” Will answers.

         “Well then, make the call honey.” Emma insists. Will smiled and called the venue.

         “Hi, I was wondering if your venue was open sometime in October?” Will asks.

         “Um, sir, you _are_ aware that we’re in California correct?” The woman asks on the phone.

         “Yes, I’m aware. Do you have any slots available?” Will asks.

         “Let me see…” The woman says. Will hears her shuffle through papers.

         “Aha. I have one available for October 18th, 2014.” The woman says.

         “Great! How much is it to book it?” He asks. As the woman gives him the information, Will writes it down.

         “Thank you, ma’am.” Will says.

         “You’ll need to come down in person to book the venue.” The woman informs.

         “Alright. The name is Will Schuester.” Will informs. Will and Emma flies out to Central City the next day, and that’s when they book the venue. When they get to their hotel, Will creates an event on both schools Facebook pages, informing them of the reunion. They go to sleep that night, content that the reunion was happening. When Sebastian wakes up the next morning, he’s surprised to see an event on Dalton Academy’s Facebook page.

Will had set up a reunion for the New Directions and the Warblers here in Central City? It was next week too! Sebastian grins and puts that he’s definitely going to this thing. He then decides to see who all was going between both of the schools’ pages.

          Kurt, Rachel, Artie, Sam, Santana, Tina, Mercedes, Skylar, Jeff, Trent, Wes, David, the Warbler, not Sebastian’s boss, and Thad. Sebastian wished that Blaine could be there, but he understands why he can’t. The only thing? How are they going to react after a year? Will they still hold a grudge towards him for the things he did in high school? He’s nineteen-years-old, and he’s worried about his reputation like he’s in high school again.

         He sighs and gets dressed for work, packing his lunch as he eats his breakfast. After putting on his badge, he runs to work, slowly walking inside.

         “Ah Smythe, you get to be my ride along. Well, mine and Joe’s.” Eddie says. Sebastian blinks.

         “How come?” He asks.

         “Because you’re an assistant, and Captain wants you to go out and investigate as part of your training.” Joe answers.

         “Man, I still can’t believe you’re only _nineteen_. You’re like the youngest CSI Assistant ever!” Eddie says as Sebastian joins him and Joe in the cruiser.

         “Luckily Dalton had AP classes, so I had most of my college credits already by the time I graduated.” Sebastian chuckles. Soon enough Joe starts driving.

         “So, what do you think about these poisonings?” Eddie asks. Sebastian blinks.

         “It’s definitely weird alright. I analyzed a sample a while back, and, get this: someone _else_ ’s DNA was in the victim’s lungs.” Sebastian informs. Joe blinks. _Oh shit, what if we’re dealing with another meta?_

         “Well, how is _that_ possible?” Eddie asks.

         “It’s not, at least not by conventional means.” Sebastian informs, and that’s when Joe shoots him a warning glance.

         “No, you know _what_ , Joe? I’m done. You’ve kept me in the dark since I became your partner, and I’m tired of it. _What_ aren’t you telling me?” Eddie demands. Joe sighs. _Thanks a lot Sebastian_.

         “What do you know about December 11th, 2013?” Joe asks.

         “Not much, just that Star Labs was doing some sort of Particle Accelerator experiment and that it exploded.” Eddie shrugs.

         “Right, well it turns out that the explosion did more than that. It released something called Dark Matter into the atmosphere, which created what’s known as metahumans: people with superhuman abilities.” Joe answers. Eddie nods.

         “So, you’re thinking that one of these… metahumans is it, was the cause of this?” Eddie asks.

         “Exactly.” Joe smiles, relieved to have this burden off his chest.

         “So, how can we know for sure?” Eddie asks. Sebastian frowns.

         “That’s the thing, _we don’t_. We don’t have a department dedicated to investigating metahumans, so unfortunately we’re fucked.” He frowns. Eddie rolls his eyes at Sebastian’s crass language.

         “Then we’ll just have to make due with what we can.” Joe says as he pulls into the place. It was a museum this time. Once he parked the car, Sebastian grabs his kit as he, and Eddie walk inside.

         “You two go talk to the witnesses, I’ll take care of the forensic end of things.” Sebastian insists.

         “I’m afraid we can’t do that Seb. Department regulations, I’m sorry.” Joe apologizes. Sebastian sighs. _No, this is ageism. Don’t lie to yourself, or to me._

         “You know _damn well_ that it’s ageism. Don’t sugar coat it.” He spats. Joe sighs.

         “Sebastian, please. I know you’re frustrated, but in a few years, you’ll have ranked up. Until then, hang in there, okay?” He pleads. Sebastian groans.

         “Fine. Come with me.” He sighs.

         “I can come with you if you want.” Eddie offers.

         “That would be great actually.” Sebastian smiles as Joe goes to talk to the witnesses. Once Joe was out of sight, Sebastian walks up to the victim, and brings out a tube. Eddie’s eyes widened as he gets a lung biopsy from the victim. Something bright green came out of that tube as Sebastian puts it into a bag.


	8. Chapter 8

         “What the _hell_ is that?” Eddie asks.

         “No idea. We’ll know more when I analyze it.” Sebastian says. He continues to walk with Eddie as he gets the samples from the bodies.

         “I have a question: why are the bodies all scattered about?” Eddie asks. Sebastian shrugs.

         “It’s a big place. Plenty of places to die.” Sebastian answers.

         “What I want to know is how they died. I still haven’t figured that out.” He adds.

         “Well, you must have a theory.” Eddie insists.

         “Not until I can analyze the sample I don’t. Come on, we have work to do.” Sebastian tells him as he goes to get samples from the rest of the bodies. The process took an hour to do and that’s when he walks over to Joe’s side with Eddie by his side.

         “Hey Joe. You got anything?” Sebastian wonders.

         “Yeah, actually. One of the witnesses saw what happened.” Joe informs.

         “Oh, yeah? What’d they say?” Eddie asks.

         “They said that they were covered in green mist, and suddenly they started choking.” Joe answers. Sebastian blinks.

         “So, we are dealing with a meta then.” He realizes. When a couple hours pass by, and they did all they could do, they return to the CCPD, and Sebastian goes into his lab to analyze the sample. He puts the sample on the machine, and that’s when he pulls out his lunch and sits down. After that, he starts eating his lunch, waiting for the machine to get done. By the time he finished his food, the machine was done, and that’s when he walks over to the machine, and looks at the sample.

         “Hydrogen cyanide? Why would—oh shit.” He mutters. _Someone must have been in the process of being executed the day of the Particle Accelerator explosion._ By the time his day was done, he runs over to Star Labs.

         “Oh, good you’re here! I’ve got something for you!” Cisco grins. Sebastian raises an eyebrow as Cisco shows him a red suit with a lightning bolt emblem on the chest.

         “Damn that is sexy! It’s for me?” Sebastian asks.

         “For us. I was thinking that you could join us.” Cisco offers.

         “What would I be doing exactly?” Sebastian asks.

         “Well, I would be your eyes and ears and you would be the feet.” Cisco explains.

         “What, like a superhero?” Sebastian asks.

         “Exactly!” Cisco grins.

         “I can’t believe that Caitlin and Harrison are on-board with this.” Sebastian says.

         “I, uh… haven’t exactly told them yet, I wanted to know what you thought first.” Cisco admits.

         “Well, I’m onboard if they’re onboard. That is one sexy ass suit.” Sebastian informs. Cisco cracks up.

         “Well, I’ve never had someone call a suit an ass suit before, but alright.” He laughs. Sebastian stares into Cisco’s eyes. _Damn his eyes are beautiful. Wonder if he’s into men? Well, it wouldn’t hurt to ask._

         “Hey Cisco?” Sebastian asks.

         “Yes?” Cisco asks.

         “Are you into men at all?” Sebastian questions.

         “Men and women. Why?” Cisco asks.

         “Because I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime?” Sebastian asks.

         “Hell yeah! I would love that!” Cisco exclaims.

         “Great! It’s a date!” Sebastian grins.

         “Where are we gonna go?” Cisco inquires.

         “How about a school reunion on October 18th?” Sebastian asks.

         “Ooh a reunion! Sounds fun.” Cisco smiles.

         “Oh, one thing: can you sing?” Sebastian asks.

         “I dunno. I’ve never tried it.” Cisco admits.

         “Well then let’s go on a karaoke date, right now!” Sebastian insists.

         “What right now?” Cisco asks.

         “Yeah! Come on!” Sebastian insists as he pulls Cisco out of the building. When night rolls around, Sebastian takes him to an open mic night. When he gets there, Cisco grabs the mic and starts singing.

         “I see you in the lonely place

How can you be so blind

You still regretting the love you left, left behind

Oh darling, I seen you go through the changes

Sitting alone each night

Are you expecting to find the love, love that's right

 

Darling open your eyes

Let me show you light

Girl you never find a love that's right

Darling open your eyes

Let me show you the light

Girl you think you're so wise, you're so wise

 

There are times when you need someone

I will be by your side

I'll take my chances before they pass, pass me by

Oh darling, there is a light that shines

Special for you and me

You need to look at the other side, you'll agree

 

Darling open your eyes

Let me show you the light

You never find a love that's right

 

Darling open your eyes

Let me show you the light

You may never find a love that's right

 

Darling open your eyes

Let me show you the light

You may never find a love that's right

 

Darling open your eyes

Let me show you the light

Girl you think you're so wise

You may never find a love that's right” Cisco sings. Sebastian stares at him in awe. _Damn Cisco can sing!_ When Cisco comes down from the stage, everyone was cheering and clapping, including Sebastian.

         “Man, I never knew anyone could sing like that! You’re amazing!” Sebastian exclaims. When he walks over to Cisco, his eyes widened when Cisco cups his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Sebastian kisses him back without a second thought. His hands start exploring his body, and he finds himself putting his hands on his legs.

         “Wait—not here.” Cisco protests. Sebastian grins and places Cisco on his shoulders, taking him to his house. When he gets inside, he takes him to his room, slowly closing the door. He pulls Cisco in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around him as he pushes him to the bed. His lips and hands are rough, and Cisco is moaning.

         “Sebastian, don’t stop.” Cisco cries out. Sebastian starts nipping at his skin, pulling Cisco in for rough sex. They’d made sure to practice safe sex. Better to be safe, then sorry.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Cisco was singing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3AP-Q91Rc0


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian wakes up to the feeling of a warm body next to him, and arms wrapped around him. He smiles when he sees Cisco’s bed hair.

         “Mmm… Cisco. Wake up.” Sebastian calls, gently shaking the older man’s shoulder.

“Five more minutes.” Cisco complains.

         “Cisco, it’s Saturday. We need to get ready for the reunion.” Sebastian tells him. Cisco grumbles and slowly gets up from the bed.

“When is this thing anyway?” He asks.

         “It starts at two and ends at midnight.” Sebastian answers.

         “Well then why the hell are we up so early? It’s only seven in the morning.” Cisco asks.

“Because I’m excited and I want to spend the day with you before we get there.” Sebastian answers. Cisco chuckles and kisses him. Sebastian smirks and kisses him back.

         “So, does this mean we’re dating now?” He asks when they pull apart.

“Ha, I guess it does.” Cisco smiles.

         “We did this backwards. I was supposed to take you to dinner first before fucking you.” Sebastian says. Cisco cracks up.

“You wouldn’t be you if you were traditional.” He teases.

         “So, breakfast?” Sebastian asks.

         “Hell yeah I’m starving.” Cisco grins.

         “Then I’ll be right back.” Sebastian says as he gets dressed and grabs his wallet. Once he did that he decides to run to New York, grabbing some Cronuts as he runs back to his apartment.

         “You are so going to love these.” He says as he hands the Cronuts to Cisco. Cisco cracks up.

         “You ran all the way to _New York_ , for breakfast? Sebastian Smythe you are something else.” He laughs as he bites into the Cronuts.

         “Ho my God, that is amazing!” Cisco mutters. Sebastian smiles.

         “Yeah, I saw those when I was visiting Blaine and Kurt.” Sebastian says as he bites into his own Cronut. He’d scarfed them down within minutes.

“Look, can we go back to bed for a while? I’m not ready to be up yet.” Cisco pleads.

“Okay, but I’m setting an alarm for twelve.” Sebastian says as he and Cisco go back to sleep. Once he sets the alarm on his phone, he slowly closes his eyes, going back to sleep. Soon enough the alarm starts ringing, and they both wake up with a groan

“Meh, I don’t wanna get up yet.” Cisco whines. Sebastian cracks up.

“I know, but I want to show people the hot piece of ass I have.” He teases. Cisco snorts.

 

                  “Hot piece of ass, huh?” He asks as he gets up and gets dressed.

         “Shut up.” Sebastian laughs.

         “Make me.” Cisco teases. Sebastian smirks and pulls him in for a kiss. When an hour passed, Sebastian and Cisco take an uber to the reunion since none of them need to drive anymore. When the uber drops them off, Sebastian walks inside with Cisco. Sebastian freezes when he sees Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Sam, Artie, and Kurt sitting at the table. Skylar, Jeff, Trent, Wes, David, and Thad were there too. _Oh God, what if they still hate me? What if they tell me to leave?_

“Hey, hey. Breathe you’re turning white.” Cisco calls. Sebastian slowly breathes out, trying to calm his racing thoughts, and his heart. Sebastian looks up when Santana walks up to him. _Oh God_.

“Well, if it isn’t the meerkat himself. I’m surprised you didn’t show up in a Dalton blazer.” She jokes.

         “Well, if it isn’t the she devil herself. Wait, where’s your wife?” Sebastian asks.

“ _Watch yourself_ Meerkat, and for your information she’s at MIT.” Santana informs.

“MIT? Damn, that’s impressive.” Cisco says. Santana blinks.

         “Hi, I’m Cisco Ramon. You’ll have to introduce me to everyone.” Cisco greets.

         “Yeah, uh… okay.” Santana mutters as she walks over to the others.

         “Holy shit, do you _see_ the guy the Meerkat brought with him? Damn!” Mercedes comments. Cisco cracks up.

         “Hey, stop drooling over my boyfriend.” He laughs as he sits with everyone.

“Never knew you were into older guys Smythe. Hi, I’m Rachel. That’s Kurt. That’s Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Sam.” She introduces.

         “I’m Trent. That’s Skylar, Jeff, Wes, David, and Thad. So how do you know Sebastian?” He asks. Cisco looks at Sebastian hesitantly. Sebastian nods.

“So, Star Labs was working on a Particle Accelerator. On the night of December 11th, 2013, the device activated, but something went wrong, and it exploded.” Cisco starts to explain. They all opened and closed their mouths.

         “Dark matter got released into the air, and Sebastian here got struck by lightning.” Cisco says. Trent spits out the drink he was sipping on.

         “You were struck by _lightning_?” He shouts.

         “Yep! I even spent nine months in a coma because of it!” Sebastian grins.

“Well, damn.” Artie comments. Soon enough Will and Emma walks in.

         “Oh, hey you’re here. Let’s eat.” Will insists as he opens all the stuff. Within minutes they’re at the food line, taking their plates. Sebastian takes three plates which caused everyone to raise an eyebrow.

         “For real?” Mercedes asks. Sebastian cracks up.

         “Hey, I have an increased metabolism.” He says as he eats the food. He scarfs it down in mere minutes.

         “Okay, can you relax? We don’t want to give you the Heimlich maneuver.” Mercedes complains.

         “Sorry, my bad.” Sebastian laughs. When everyone was done eating they decided to catch up.

         “So, what’s everyone up to these days?” Rachel asks.

         “I’m actually working on a horror film for my film school.” Artie answers.

         “I’ve been invited to a Broadway performance of Aladdin.” Kurt informs.

         “Oh, yeah, me too!” Rachel grins.

         “I’m working on a new song for my album.” Mercedes informs.

         “Oh, I’m going to be modeling thongs.” Sam says. Sebastian snorts.

         “Hey, you think you can give me a discount?” He asks. They all crack up.

         “Eh, I’m mainly going to university at the moment.” Tina shrugs.

         “I’m not really doing anything at the moment.” Skylar shrugs.

         “Me either.” Trent says.

         “Yeah, me either.” Jeff says.

         “Yeah, me either, unfortunately.” Wes sighs.

         “I’m not doing anything either.” David says.

         “I mainly do YouTube these days.” Thad shrugs.

         “And you Sebastian?” Will asks.

         “Oh, uh, I’m a forensic assistant.” Sebastian answers. They all stared in shock.

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Rachel asks.

         “ _How_? You’re only nineteen.” Artie asks.

         “Dalton had a lot of AP classes.” Sebastian shrugs.


	10. Chapter 10

         “Oh my gosh! We’re being _so rude_! Cisco what do you do?” Rachel asks. Cisco blinks. What was he supposed to tell these people? That he’s a mechanical engineer at Star Labs? To the outside world, Star Labs was shut down.     Sebastian looks at him, and nods a silent, _it’s okay, you can tell them_.

         “Well, I’m a Mechanical Engineer at Star Labs.” Cisco answers.

         “Really? That’s so cool!” Artie exclaims.

         “So, Sebastian said that you were a Glee club?” Cisco asks.

         “Yeah, why?” Mercedes asks.

         “Because we need to sing together.” Cisco answers.

         “Oh, hell yes!” Kurt exclaims.

         “Mind if I sing an original?” Cisco asks.

         “No. Go ahead.” Rachel says.

         “You always called them the favorite child

Said they could do no wrong

Told me you wished I was more like them

Told me that I should strive

To be something I’m not

Why can’t you be more like your sibling?

Does nobody care that

I’m here too

I’m here too

I’m here too

They aren’t your only child

I don’t want to be like them

I want to be like me

Does nobody care that

I’m here too

I’m here too

I’m here too

I made accomplishments too

Nobody cares though

I’m not the favorite child

They can do no wrong

And I can do no right

What do I have to do to

Make you love me

Does nobody care that

I’m here too

I’m here too

I’m here too

They aren’t your only child

I don’t want to be like them

I want to be like me

Does nobody care that

I’m here too

I’m here too

I’m here too” Cisco sings. He’d written the song when he was a teenager about Dante, but he’s never sung it until now.

         “Okay, now it’s my turn to sing an original.” Rachel says as she starts singing.

         “What have I done?

I wish I could run

Away from this ship going under

Just trying to help

Hurt everyone else

Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

 

What can you do when your good isn't good enough

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions

Keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

 

Can I start again, with my faith shaken?

Cause I can't go back and undo this

I just have to stay and face my mistakes

But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

 

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

 

So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air

And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair

Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer

And finally someone will see how much I care

 

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?

To get it right?” She sings. Mercedes was up next.

         “Mama said get your ass out of bed

I said hell to the no

Said wash your grandma's nasty head

I said hell to the no

 

They tried to take away my tots

I said hell to the no

Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots

And I say hell to the no

 

Try to make me change my weave

Well, I got something up my sleeve

It's a whole lot of

 

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh

Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

I said

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh

Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

 

I'm not trying to diva out

But this shows gotta stop so shout

 

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh

Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

 

Tell me I should eat my wheaties, you know what

Hell to the no (Hell to the no)

Tell me I'll come down with diabetes

Hell to the no (Hell to the no)

 

Try to make me change my eats

But baby that just isn't me

I'm a whole lot of

 

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh

Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

I said

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh

Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

 

I'm not trying to diva out

But this shows gotta stop so shout

 

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh

Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

 

Take me you can leave me but I won't ever change

If you don't like the rules don't play my game

Talk to me to get R-E-S-P-E-C-T, but if I don't, it's all in me

 

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh

Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

I said

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh

Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

 

I'm not trying to diva out

But this shows gotta stop so shout

 

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh

Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

 

I'm not trying to diva out

But this shows gotta stop so shout

 

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh

Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

 

Awe, hell to the no...” She sings. It was Sebastian’s turn next.

         “I remember his hands

His hands wrapped around a bottle

His voice screaming at me

You listen to me when I’m talking to you boy

Don’t test me boy

His hands striking me as hard as he can

I remember the pain

His hands

His hands

His hands wrapped around a bottle

Striking me as hard as he can

His hands

His hands

His hands are a warning

His hands are a reminder

His hands

His hands

His hands are rough

His hands are threatening

His hands

His hands

Daddy what did I do

Why do you hit me?

Why do you yell at me?

His hands

His hands

His hands wrapped around a bottle

Striking me as hard as he can

His hands

His hands

His hands are a warning

His hands are a reminder

His hands

His hands

His hands are rough

His hands are threatening

His hands

His hands” Sebastian sings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
